


Jamie Elizabeth Markz

by emaz0225



Series: Jamie Markz [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: Born 1307 with a twin brother this is a prequel





	Jamie Elizabeth Markz

_**Jamie Elizabeth Markz** _

* * *

**_G_** _reetings! My name is Jamie Markz I was born 1307 with my twin brother Jermiah. We were turned 1323 by a vampire named Gloria. Jeremiah and I are serial killers but we look after each other._

_1863_ **C** _hicago: Brother and I have been alive for 564 years but vampires for 540 years. We are in Chicago in a fancy Manison brother is a rich businesses man and Drug lord are business name is Markz Dreams. I am in my sitting room knitting when Jeremiah comes in and unbottons his suit jacket he sighs and runs a hand through his hair and pours himself a cup of whiskey. I stand up and I ask " Miah what's wrong?" He looks at me and says " This stupid Civil War!! " I nod and I hug him and I go to my room and I grab my silk shawl and I grab my boots and I go back down to Jeremiah and we speed out to find are next victims._

 _1912_ **N** _ew York: I step into my Penthouse apartment I undo my hat and undress my gloves and I head to the Chesterfield and I grab my journal and I start my entry for the day._

**6/12/12**

**Dear Diary, Today has been difficult my lovely brother has left for business and Mrs. Holmes has been hounding me to find a suitor I have now gotten my law degree. Love always Jamie Elizabeth Markz.**

_I was scared when I heard about the sinking of the Titanic. My brother was supposed to be a passenger but he changed his plans. I get up and I have a drink of blood and some wine. I go to my room and take off my corset and I put on my nightgown and shawl and I read a passage of Macbeth and I go to bed around 9pm to dream about the good times of Jeremiah and I._


End file.
